


For Myself

by Missy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Forrests, Masturbation, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah still goes to her enchanted wooded glen - even though she's grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Labyrinth, Sarah Williams, magic, warm, wet. Sarah is aged forward to nineteen here.

She still slides away, now and again, back to the magical woods beyond the house, her woods, the land of her fantasies. Those have grown much, changed much, since she was a young girl with a book and a determined stare, but these, still, are hers alone.

Finally alone – finally away from the family - Sarah closes her eyes to conjure the magic. A prince with beautiful, raven-colored locks and a strong jaw, and warm, large hands to lift her into his arms and crush her to him with passion. She’s headed to college with no boyfriend, no lover - for as many years as it takes, her own hands will have to suffice, until she finds _him_. 

And those hands know her better than those of any other’s. They pull on pale pink nipples just sharply enough to make her whimper, and stroke her sex with light, careful, tender consideration. She doesn’t have to ask for the right touch, order another to speed to the conclusion. She takes herself, holds herself, loves herself – without needing the hands of another. This is her destiny and, at the cusp of nineteen, she’s in charge of her own destiny – while being as romantic and naïve as she always was.

But for the first time, when she opens up her eyes to the dirt and leaves and mud of her private universe, she feels more alone than she’s ever been.


End file.
